Max Taylor
Max Taylor is the son of a paleontologist Dr. Taylor. He is the unofficial leader of D-Team. Max is mostly seen wearing a visor that has Triceratops horns which double as flashlights. He is very brash, impulsive and does not generally think his actions through. He deeply cares for dinosaurs and hates how the Alpha Gang abuses them. His partner is a Triceratops called Chomp, which he named because he chomps away on anything he can get his mouth on. Besides having Chomp, Max owns some most of the lightning and water wild dinosaurs. Max has a crush on Zoe. Voice Actors: # Veronica Taylor - English # Megumi Matsumoto - Japanese # Csongor Szalay - Hungarian # Carlo Vázquez - Spanish Max Taylor played Fear in Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Max Taylor played Littlefoot in The Land Before Time (DinosaurKingRockz Style) series Max Taylor played Aladdin in Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz), Maxladdin 2: The Return of Merlock, and Maxladdin 3: Maxladdin and the King of Thieves Max Taylor played Chip in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers Max Taylor played Scrooge McDuck in ChildTales, and ChildTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Max Taylor played Tiger in An American Tail (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Max Taylor played Fix-It Felix, Jr. in Wreck-It Cookie Monster Max Taylor played Clyde Cosgrove in Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers Max Taylor played Basil in The Great Taylor Detective Max Taylor played Fred Jones in Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! Max Taylor played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) Max Taylor played Eustace Bagge in Charlie the Cowardly Dog Max Taylor played Scooby Doo in Max Taylor series Max Taylor played Fievel Mousekewitz in An Child Tail Max Taylor played Melvin Butler in Sailor Roxanne and Sailor Roxanne (VIZ) Max Taylor played Brock in Pokemon (1986Movies Style) Max Taylor played Dexter's Dad in Dexter's Laboratory (1986Movies Style) Max Taylor played Sammy Tsukino in Sailor Jessica and Sailor Jessica (VIZ) Max Taylor played Buzz Lightyear in Child Story Max Taylor played Courage in Max the Cowardly Child Max Taylor played Alvin Seville in Max and the Children (1983) Max Taylor played Monterey Jack in Tracey 'n Jeff Rescue Rangers Portrayals: * In Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Max Taylor is played by Chip. * In Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Max Taylor is played by Alvin Seville. * In Dinosaur King (1701Movies Style) Max Taylor is played by Tramp. * In Dinosaur King (Chris1701 Style) Max Taylor is played by Tom Sawyer. * In Dinosaur King (400Movies Animal Style) Max Taylor is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) Max Taylor is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Dinosaur King (4000Movies Style) Max Taylor is played by Christopher Robin. * In Dinosaur King (399Movies Animal Style) Max Taylor is played by Jerry Mouse * In Dinosaur King (398Movies Human Style) Max Taylor is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Dinosaur King (Chris1702 Animal Style) Max Taylor is played by Basil * In Dinosaur King (Paris2015 Style) Max Taylor is played by Scooby Doo. * In Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) Max Taylor is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In Dinosaur King (396Movies Style) Max Taylor is played by Tori. * In Dinosaur King (Chris1704 Animal Style) Max Taylor is played by Danny. * In Dinosaur King (154Movies Style) Max Taylor is played by Himself. * In Dinosaur King (1961Movies Style) Max Taylor is played by Yogi Bear. * In Dinosaur King (1986Movies Human Style) Max Taylor is played by Peter Pan. * In Dinosaur King (143Movies Human Style) Max Taylor is played by Melvin Butler. * In Dinosaur King (1985Movies Style) Max Taylor is played by Theodore Seville. * In Dinosaur King (180Movies Style) Max Taylor is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Dinosaur King (Chris1705 Style) Max Taylor is played by Seville. * In Dinosaur King (Chuck1985 Human Style) Max Taylor is played by Gohan. * In Dinosaur King spoof for 160Movies Max Taylor is played by Shaggy Rogers. Gallery: Max Taylor.png Zoe Drake and Max Taylor.jpg Zoe Drake, Max Taylor, and Rex Owen.jpg Max Taylor as chip.png|Max Taylor as Chip Max as Clemont.png|Max Taylor as Clemont Eliza and max.jpg|Max Taylor as Dexter Max runing.png Max as Darien.jpg|Max Taylor as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Ron's Friends-0.jpg Max taylor's Friends.jpg Max Finds the Lamp.jpg Bonnie holding a bullet for Max Taylor.jpg Max Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Ashy Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends (1).jpg Chip Bravo with max taylor Doo and Friends.jpg max as yugi muto.jpg|Max Taylor as Yugi Muto Max-taylor-dinosaur-theodroe.jpg|Max Taylor as Theodore Seville Max Taylor in Don't Mess with Maiasaura.png Max Taylor in Field of Screams.png Max Taylor in Rubble Trouble.png Max-taylor-as Courage.jpg|Max Taylor as Courage Taylor as-Brock.png|Max Taylor as Brock Max Taylor-1.jpg Max taylor as tracey.png|Max Taylor as Tracey Sketchit Max Taylor in Alien Parent Trap.png Max Taylor in Daddy Dearest.png Max Taylor in Alpha Bets It All.png Max Taylor in Dino Snore!.png Max Taylor in Tanks a Lot.png Max Taylor in Daddy Dearest (2).png New Max Taylor with the New Pants by mikiangel1000-d41ickz.png Max Taylor as alvin.png|Max Taylor as Alvin Seville Alvin Seville max taylor as alvin.png|Max Taylor as Alvin Seville Max Taylor in Maui Owie!.png May Taylor in A Gameshow Showdown.png Max Taylor in Fate of the Cosmos.png Max Taylor in Carnival of Chaos.png Max Taylor in Prehistory in the Making.png Max Taylor in Santa Saurus.png Max Taylor in The Search for the Last Cosmos Stone.png Max Taylor in Dinosaurs, Ninjas and Bears! Oh My!.png Max Taylor in Downtown Runaround.png Max Taylor in Battle Royale!.png Max Taylor in One Final Move!.png Max Taylor in Falls Alarm!.png Max Taylor in Rhino or Dino?.png Max Taylor in Escape from Zeta Point.png Max Taylor in Ninja Nightmare!.png Max Taylor in The Big Apple Grapple.png Max Taylor in Dinosaurs, Ninjas and Bears! Oh My!.png Category:Dinosaur King Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:2007 Introductions